Twilight Diaries
by KatieCullen96
Summary: Damon knew about Bellas special gift. so he took her when she was thirteen. he was going to turn her at eighteen. that is when powers are at there peak but instead Edward showed up. Sorry not good at summaries
1. October 19, 2005

**Hey thanks for giving this story a chance. It was based on a dream I had.**

* * *

October, 19

Dear Diary,

I know it has been awhile since I wrote. _He _has just given it back to me. I was kidnapped. It was my thirteenth birthday when He came. I just call him He because He hasn't told me his name yet. Anyways back to my story. I had a big party at my house. It started at six because it was on a Friday and we had to wait until all of the parents could get off work and drop my friends off at my house. He came at seven.

All of my friends were at my party (except for Anna she was sick) when a car that I didn't recognize. He got out and walked up to the door. Something about him was freaking me out. My little sister answered the door. He didn't say anything. He just walked in and went right over to me. He took my face in his hands and turned my head. "You," He said. "are perfect?" I don't know what He meant by that.

Then my dad came up to him. "I think you should leave." The man just laughed and hit my dad. Making him fly across the room and everybody else scream. They all started running to the front door. "Nobody move." He said in a harsh voice. Everybody did what they were told. The He turned to me. "Bella," how did he know my name? "go wait in the car." He stared right into my eyes. I wanted to say no but for some reason I couldn't. I silently got into his car.

I waited ten minutes and one by one everybody left. Then He came into the car. "W-what did you do to them?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Well my 'people' can hypnotize people. I told them to forget you ever existed." I gulped. Nobody would remember me. I felt the tears in my eyes, threatening to overflow. "It's okay, don't be upset. You are going to have a better life with me."

He took me to a hotel room and locked me in. He told me that he would come back later and to help myself to any of the food there. He didn't care about the price. The first thing I did was look for a phone. There was not one. Damn! I can't believe he thought of that. I walked around the room, pacing, for hours. I finally got really tired and fell asleep.

The next day wasn't any better. I was starving when I woke up. I looked around in the fridge and found some really good stuff. I got a coke and an apple because those looked kind of hard to poison. (no matter what it says in _Snow White says)_

I need to stop writing now. I'll write again as soon as I know more.

Bella


	2. October 25, 2005

October 25, 2005

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a while, Damon (He finally told me his name) and I moved. He left to get all of my clothes and stuff. We moved two days ago to Forks, Washington. Damon finally told me why he took me and what he was. "I am a vampire." I could feel my eyes widen when he said that. "You, Bella are special."

"A-are you going to turn me?" I asked in a shaky voice. He chuckled. "Is that what you're worried about? When I told you that I thought you would think that I was going to kill you." he chuckled again. "Are you?" He was serious when he answered. "Kill you? No. Turn you? Yes, but not now." I swallowed hard. He was going to turn me, but when. Maybe I didn't want to know. "Why do you want to turn me?"

Damon sighed. "It is too hard to explain right now. I just _want_ you." I didn't understand what he meant by that. "Okay," I said trying to think of another question while also thinking about ways to escape. "why did you take me here of all places? I mean this place is just so dreary. And it rains all the time!" Maybe if I bitch enough he will let me go. Or kill me. "People can't see me in the sun. I," He hesitated. "sparkle I guess would be the best way to put it. It was either here or Alaska. And there are two covens in Alaska already."

"Do you-well ya know kill people?" I asked. He looked me right in the eye when he answered. "No. Every few days I will go hunting." perfect I might be able to get out then. "which reminds me. I am getting kind of hungry. I will come back tomorrow." Yes! Now's my chance. "Wait, I have one more question." I needed to make it look like I wasn't going to try to leave. He turned back to me. "Am I going to be able to finish school?" he laughed. "You got kidnapped by a vampire and you are worried about your education. Oh and yes. You start on next week." Then he left.

I waited until I heard the door close. I waited five minutes just to make sure he was gone and went to the door. I turned the knob. Dammit! The door was locked from the outside. I ran to one of the windows. They were nailed shut. Did he think of everything. I looked around. Phone! Yes! I quickly ran over to it and dialed my home phone number. No answer. I dialed my dads work number. "Hello. Police department " a very bored sounding voice answered. "I need to speak with Charlie Swan. It's his daughter."

"Hold on a sec. miss." I heard muffled voices before she came back on the line. "I'm sorry you must be looking for someone else. Chief Swan doesn't have a daughter." "What how can he-" I stopped myself. Damon had hypnotized everybody I knew into thinking that I never existed. Everybody except for Anna. "I must have. Thank you." I said and then hung up. Then I quickly dialed one of the few numbers I knew by heart. "Hello Mrs. Harold, is Anna there."

"Bella. I have heard from you in forever. Hold on a second." Then Anna's voice came on the line. "Bella! You haven't called me in days. Where are you? When I asked your parents they said they had never heard of you!" what do I tell her. A vampire kidnapped me. "Well I'm in Forks-" All of a sudden the phone was out of my hand an I was flying across the room and onto the couch. I think Damon broke the phone when he snatched the phone from me. Soon he was on top of me holding my face in his hand.

"Don't ever do that again!" he growled. "You are not going to call anybody ever again. Understand?" I nodded my lip quivering. "Good. Now I am going to hunt don't try to get out." As soon as he left I curled up into a ball and cried.

When he got back the next day he told me the rules that I had to follow if I wanted to go to school. I can't tell anybody about him. I have to say I live with foster parents. I have come straight home and I can't invite anyone over unless it is for a school project or something. I nodded, but didn't say anything.

Got to go the bus horn honked. I will write later.

Bella

**

* * *

Please review!!!!!!! Do you think I should do all diary entries or just regular. **

***Thanks***


	3. September 5, 2009 part 1

September 5, 2009

Dear diary,

I got a new diary and it is personally my favorite. It is a plaid purple and pink. And it has a lock on. It is not that I think that Damon reads it. I did at first but I don't anymore. I got to get to school.

Oh yeah! There are some new kids at school. The Cullens and the Hales. Well got to go.

Bella

**

* * *

**

Not a Diary entry

I got to school and was late because Damon came home from his hunting trip at the last possible second. I went to my homeroom and quickly took my seat next to Angela. She passed me a note.

_Have you seen the new kids yet?_

_**No Ang. I just got to school. So are they hot.**_

_No the guys are __HOT!!!!_

_**What's the catch? Are they gay? Or perverts?**_

_Haha no. they are all like together. Except for Edward._

_**Well maybe one of us will get to him before Lauren.**_

The note was taken away from my hands. The teacher read it, smirked and put it in his pocket. I am glad I have Damon as my homeroom teacher.

Lunch finally came. I wanted to see the Cullens so badly. Angela and I got are trays quickly and got a table close to the doors. "So what do they look like?" I asked her. "Greek gods." Angela said seriously. I laughed until they came through the doors. All commotion in the lunch room stopped. People stared. And they should.

The first couple that came in were stunning. The girl was pixie like with spiky hair. The guy was blond and looked like he was in pain. The next two were a girl with blond hair who looked like she should be on the cover of magazines instead of Forks. Her boyfriend was big and bulky with a huge grin plastered on his face. The last one must have been Edward. Ang wasn't kidding. He looked like a Greek god. He had pale skin and golden eyes-which they all had- and bronze hair.

There was one thing I really noticed about them. They looked a lot like Damon. Then it hit me. Pale skin. Stunningly gorgeous. Vampires. Does he know that they are here. What's with their eyes. Damons' are always black.

I didn't get to pondered it any longer because Jessica was coming over to us. Eyes glowing. She must have some gossip. "Hey you know the new kids are all like together right? The short girl, Alice and Emmett, and Rosalie and Jasper." She said. We nodded. She must have something else. "So have you hit on the single one yet?" I asked trying to sound humorous.

"Yeah. He said no." She looked disappointed. I needed to console her. "You know there was a guy in Phoenix that every girl was after. He was stunning, but he turned out to be gay." I said. Her face lit up. "You always know how to make me feel better." She said and ran off. Probably to spread that around. I looked back to where the Cullens were. The big guy, Emmett, was laughing his butt of. That was until Edward hit him. They heard. Yep definitely vampires.

"I have to go Angela. I'll see you during biology." I said hurrying off to Damon's classroom. Besides being my homeroom teacher he was also my biology teacher. I walked in and got right down to the point. "Do you know that-" He cut me off. "Yes I do. And you are not to talk to them. Got it?" I glared at him. He was way to possessive. "Fine." I said and then the bell rang.

I took my seat in the back of the classroom and waited for everybody else to come in. The first person was Edward. He is going to have to sit right next to me. Damon gave him his books. "I am Mr. Salvatore. You can sit next to Miss Swan." he said rather reluctantly. Sending him a glare when Edwards back was turned. He sat down and -since it was early- tried to make small talk. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He said in a musical voice, holding out his hand. I gave him a small smile. "Bella" I said taking his hand. I pulled away quickly. Not because it was ice cold-I was used to that- when I touched him it sent an electric shock through me.

Damon noticed and glared at me disapprovingly. I shrugged slightly, but since they were both vampires they noticed. I tried to listen to the lesson, but couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous vampire sitting next to me.

When school was finally over Damon gave me the keys saying that he would run. I was almost to the car when Edward and the rest of the Cullens caught up with me. Edward spoke. "We know that you know what we are."

**

* * *

**

Review. I know this chapter was a little longer than usual, but my laptop messed up and deleted this chapter. I had to rewrite it and though of a lot more to put in it. Hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	4. September 5, 2009 part 2

EPOV

"We know that you know what we are." I told Bella. She looked shocked at first, but quickly covered it up. "What?" She asked trying to sound confused. She wasn't a good liar though. "Cut the crap." Rosalie hissed. "We can tell you're lying and we know about that teacher." I glared at Rose telling her to shut up. "Uh," Bella said. She didn't know what to say. "so what do you want?"

"We just want to make sure that you won't tell anybody about us." I said. She shrugged. "I have known about it for a long time and I haven't told anybody yet so you don't have anything to worry about." She said and turned around and got into her truck.

BPOV

I got home and ran to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and called Anna. Damon doesn't know it, but I still call her and I told her everything. About vampires, Forks, everything. So I had to tell her this. "Hey Bella" she said. "Hey Anna I have a problem." I told her. "I have to talk fast because I am not sure when Damon is going to be home. There are some more vampires in town and they know that I know about them and Damon. But I don't think they know about me and Damon." I said that all in one breath. Can you believe it!

"Whoa. What are you going to do?" She asked. "That's why I called you." I exclaimed. I heard the door being unlocked. "I got to go." I hung up right before Damon came in my room. "We need to talk." No duh. I mean he had to have heard me and the Cullens conversation. "When I said I don't want you to talk about them. I mean that I want you to ignore them if they do talk to you. And I'm afraid that they will want to talk to you more now that they know you know."

I didn't completely understand to I just nodded. "That's my girl." He said and kissed my forehead. That's all he ever did. It was either my head, my cheek, or my hand. Never the lips like I have always wanted. Then my phone rang. It was Angela. "Hey you want to go to that club tonight?" She asked. I looked at Damon. He nodded. "Sure. I'll pick you up in an hour.

We got to the club at six. Angela was wearing a simple short black treasure. But it look stunning on her. I was wearing a strapless purple dress that didn't come to my knees. (Damon picked it out) I think he was hiding somewhere in the club. We went to a club that we go to most nights when we have nothing better to do. While I was looking around for some of our other friends I spotted Lauren flirting- I should say trying to flirt- with Edward Cullen. It was phasing him at all. It was kind of funny.

"Hey Ang. Look, Lauren is trying to flirt with the new kid." I said pointing. His head snapped up and looked right in out direction. He started coming towards us. Oh crap. "Hey there's Mike." I said dragging Angela in the other direction. Hopefully the vampire won't follow me anymore. "Hey Mike." I said sitting down next to him. I never really liked him to much. He followed me around like a freakin puppy.

He Didn't get to say anything because Lauren came running up to me. Which is weird because last time I checked she hated me. "OMG Bella you were right!" I usually am. I thought to myself. "About what?" I asked. "The new kid." she screeched. "He has to be gay. I was using my best stuff on him and he didn't budge." I forgot about that. I started laughing after she left. I didn't stop until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to see who it was Edward. "Can I talk to you?" he didn't give me time to answer. He just took my hand and led me towards the back of the club. Uh oh. I tried to get out of his grip, but couldn't. well not until I got some help. Damon saved the day… as usual. "Stay away from her!" Damon hissed. Edward glared at him. "What do you want her for?" Edward asked. Then he let out a growl catching everybody's attention. "That's why you want her."

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Damon snarled. All of a sudden somebody's hand was over my mouth and I was being led out of the club. It was his sister, Alice. "It's going to be okay." She said. Then I was on her back with the wind blowing through my hair.

EPOV

"What are you going to do about it?' Damon asked. I wasn't paying that much attention to him. I was making sure Alice got Bella out safely. As soon as she did I said, "That." he looked confused at first, but when he turned around and saw that Bella wasn't there he figured it out. "I will get her back." he growled. Then he was gone. I ran to the house as fast as I could. I got there as soon as Bella and Alice did.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked. _Are you going to tell her yet? _Alice asked me in my head. I shook my head slightly. "Come in and I'll tell you." We went inside and sat in the living room. The rest of the family went hunting. Only Carlisle knew what Alice and I were doing. "Bella," I said. "you aren't going to believe me at first but Damon wants to turn you."

This didn't seem to surprise her. "Yeah. So?" I looked at her perplexed. "You know what he's planning on doing?" She nodded. We both still looked confused so she elaborated. "Ok. Damon took me when I was thirteen and told me that I was special. I still don't know what he means by that. He said he was going to turn me when I turn eighteen."

"He didn't tell you everything." I told her. "Damon he has a special gift. He can see what peoples powers are going to be if they are turned into a vampire. He just wants your gift to take over the world."

BPOV

That can't be true. Damon was good. He loved me. Now that I think about it he never did tell me he loved me. Maybe they were telling the truth. But I still couldn't be sure. "How do you know?" I asked definitely. Edward sighed. "We will explain everything when the family gets back tomorrow." he said. I bit my lip. "Fine." I said. "But I have one more question. Why do you care?" he looked at me and said truthfully. "I don't know."

**

* * *

**

So what do you think. this is my longest chapter ever. over 1,000 words! Please review. REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. September 6, 2009 part 1

BPOV

Edward took me to what I assumed was his room. Alice brought me a pair of pajamas. I didn't sleep well. I was tossing and turning all night. I woke up when I heard yelling. I couldn't make anything out, but I think Rosalie was yelling at Edward for having me here. I silently crept to the door so I could here something. "We don't have to do anything!" She yelled. "She is just a human. Why do you care about her so much." She paused like she was trying to figure something out. "You're not. You're not her-" She was suddenly cut off and I heard somebody coming up the stairs. Crap!

They must know that I am awake. I quickly jumped on the center of the bed. Alice came in. "Oh good you're awake. Wait right there. I'll be right back." She wasn't gone more than five seconds. She had a pile of clothes in one hand and a makeup bag in the other. Oh no. I had a weird feeling she was going to be the one to kill me.

She dragged me from my spot and stuck me in a chair in Edwards bathroom. "What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. "I am giving you a makeover." She chirped. "Do you really think it's the best time to do that?" I heard Edward ask. Alice opened her mouth to say something, closed it, frowned, and then suck her tongue out at him. "Fine. But I am going to do this sometime and you can't stop me." She handed me my clothes and left. "Thank you." I said. He nodded. "I'll be right out here when you get dressed."

I changed quickly. I didn't want to be too far away from Edward. Man I sound like a school girl and her first love. Wait love? How could I even think like that. I haven't even known him for two days. Don't think about that! I scolded myself. Worry about the first situation. Damon.

EPOV

The family got home at six. Alice and I told them what was going on. Rose was pissed. "What the hell is she doing here?" I tried to stay calm. I knew I wouldn't for long though. "We have to protect her." "We don't have to do anything!" She yelled. "She is just a human. Why do you care about her so much." She paused thinking it over. _She's your soul mate, isn't she? _"You're not. You're not her-" she was cut off by Alice clamping her mouth shut. "She is awake." She hissed. Then ran up the stairs.

I heard Alice go through her makeup drawer. Why was she going to give Bella a makeover while there is a vampire after her? I will never understand Alice. I decided to go save Bella from that torture. "Do you really think it's the best time to do that?" I asked standing in the doorway of my bathroom. Alice glared at me_ you ruin all of my fun. _She thought and then left.

"Thank you." Bella said quietly. I nodded. "I will be right out here when you get dressed." I told her closing the door. I waited impatiently in my room. I didn't like even being this far away from her. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe we are soul mates. I couldn't do anything about it though. She has been with vampires to much. I couldn't mess up her life anymore.

_No matter how hard you try, _Alice thought. _you two will get together. So don't even try to stop it. It's fate. _I don't care if it's fate. I wanted to scream at her. I will not ruin Bella's life. I didn't have time to think about it any longer because Bella came out of the bathroom. "Ready?" I asked. She shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be." I put my arm around her shoulders. The touch sent another electric shock through me. I didn't pull away though and neither did she. "It's going to be okay." I told her. "Nobody is going to hurt you." She nodded, but didn't look convinced.

We walked downstairs and into the dining room. We only used it for meetings. I led Bella to one of the chairs and sat beside her. Everybody else was already in there. Rosalie was glaring at Bella. I let out a low hiss and she turned to me. We didn't stop glaring each other until Carlisle cleared his throat trying to get our attention. "Now we have a little bit of a dilemma."

"More like a nuisance." Rosalie muttered. I let out a growl. "As I was saying," Carlisle continued. "there is another vampire in this town. Bella, is there any particular reason he came here."

"None that I know of." She said quietly. "Okay, well" Carlisle was cut off when I growled. Alice was having a vision. _Damon is going to walk through the door in five seconds. _I didn't have time to do anything. When I got out of Alice's head he had already burst through the door.

**

* * *

So what do you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And I think Stefan and Elena are going to come in soon.**

***Thanks*  
**


	6. September 6, 2009 part 2

**

* * *

**

There are a couple of things I need to say. First I have a poll or a least I think I do. If you read my True Twilight fanfic you have already seen this but I have a poll on what it should be called. Please vote. Secondly I want to give a shout out. Hazelholly has read all of my stories and reviewed them. YOU ROCK! And I want to thank everybody who has read my stories and reviewed them.

* * *

BPOV

Edward growled and then Damon burst through the door. Oh crap. I was suddenly standing up with Edward crouched in front of me and Alice right behind me. "What are you doing here?" Edward snarled. Wait he seriously just snarled. How weird did that sound. "I am just here to claim what is mine." he said with a sneer.

"She is not yours." Edward said in a low hiss. I had a weird feeling that I didn't have any say in this so I just kept my mouth shut. Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really? I found her. I brought her here. You have no right to take her away from me." he said. "You had no right to take her." Edward retorted. Damon moved closer. Alice put a hand on my shoulder like she was about to pull me out of the way.

Carlisle stepped in between them before they could start a fight. He seemed like the kind of guy that would try his hardest to make peace. From the looks of it he wasn't going to succeed. "Now there is no need to start a fight." He said calmly. The strange thing is I suddenly felt calmer. "I think there is and whoever the hell is trying to calm me down stop it!" I'll need to remember that. Somebody in this family can control emotions.

"Why don't you just let her choose." Damon said. "Bella, he said turning his attention directly to me. "Who do you trust more?" I didn't even have to think about that at all. Something made me say, "Them."

DPOV

I was shocked to say the least. I wanted to kill every vampire in that room right then and there. Edward glowered at me. Stupid mind reader. I took another look at Edwards posture in front of Bella. He still hadn't moved from his crouch. Bella didn't look at me. Her eyes never left him. When I thought that Edward glanced up at her.

_Ah you two are soul mates aren't you? Have you told her yet?_ Edward just kept glaring. I turned my attention back to Bella. "You will regret that decisions." I said and ran out the door. I made sure that nobody was following me and I went to see one of my werewolf friends. **(full moon kind)**

BPOV

I was shocked. What did he mean 'you will regret that decision.' I wanted to break down right then and there but I had to be strong. I couldn't let the vampires see me cry. Boy did that sound weird. Edward finally got out of his defensive position and turned to face me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I couldn't trust my voice yet so I just nodded. Edward took me to his room and told me that he would be right back.

He came back ten minutes later with a tray of food. "We don't think Damon is going to try anything today so the rest of the family went hunting so it's just going to be us tonight." I just nodded. Just me and Edward. That sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. We were silent for a few minutes. I silently nibbled on some of my toast. "What's going to happen now?"

Edward hesitated. "I don't know. But Bella nobody is going to hurt you as long as I'm here." We were now leaning into each other now. I think he noticed it when I did because we both pulled away. I felt my face heat up. Edward chuckled. It sounded musical. "What?" he just shook his head. "Your blush is lovely." That just made me blush harder. He laughed again.

We were leaning into each other again. I knew that this time the kiss was inevitable. Our lips were less than an inch apart. He was just about to close the distance when he was thrown across the room by a big black wolf.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. It just got worse when Damon walked in. I wanted to run but he was blocking the door and I didn't want to leave Edward. Listen to me. Risking my life for a vampire. Damon sauntered over to me and took my face in his hands. "You will never disobey me again." he said and then I felt like I was flying.

We made it to the top of the second flight of stairs when Edward hit Damon from behind. I was sent hurtling down the stairs. I managed to stop myself about halfway down. "Run Bella!" Edward shouted. I did as I was told and ran towards the woods. I didn't make it far. I was suddenly thrown between a tree and Damon. "Silly Bella." He murmured. I could feel his cold breathe on my neck. "You can never run away from me. I didn't want to have to do this until I had to, but you left me no choice." He said and then his teeth sunk into my neck.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Thanks***


	7. Fells Church

BPOV

I woke up in the back of a car. I know Damon didn't turn me because I almost fell off the seat. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Damon said from the front seat. There was a guy sitting next to him. Tyler Smallwood I think. Why was Damon hanging out with a werewolf. "Oh. Tyler is here so that little pixie won't be able to find us." He said answering my unspoken question. Okay, I thought to myself, that made a lot of sense. "So where are we going?" I asked. He gave me look telling me that I wasn't stupid. "I am going to see where we are when we get there so you might as well tell me."

"Not if you're unconscious when we get there." Tyler replied menacingly. I shuddered involuntarily. Damon noticed and slapped Tyler in the back of the head. He growled and started shaking. Damon slammed on he brakes and, since I was still laying in the back seat, fell to the floor. In one swift motion Damon threw Tyler out of the car and made it to where he was in front of me, shielding me for whatever was about to happen. He suddenly transformed into that big black werewolf. Crap. "Tyler, calm the hell down." Damon said cautiously. The wolf just growled and lunged for the car. Damon jumped into the front seat pulling me with him.

He drove away and started swerving the car. I heard growls coming from the roof of the car. Damon stopped abruptly and the wolf was thrown from the car. He started driving again as fast as he stopped. I was, somewhat, safe now but I still sat rigid in my seat. After a few minutes I noticed that there was a phone in my pocket.

EPOV

"Alice! How the hell did you not see this coming!" I shouted over the phone. I don't care if I hurt her feelings or if she thought I was crazy. I had to get my Bella back. That was my first priority. "I was trying to pay attention to what Damon was trying to do. When her future disappeared because of that damn dog. It was too late to warn you." She hissed. She hated it when wolves interfered.

"We will be home in a couple of hours. Just stay calm." how could I stay calm when Bella was out there with that monster and we didn't know where she was or where he was planning on taking her. When they came in Alice stopped in her tracks. She was having a vision. It was just a sign that said, "Welcome to Fells Church, Virginia" I ran out of the house before anyone could say anything. _Edward!! _I heard Alice shout in my head. _what the hell do you think your doing! That just where there going. I don't know where she is now. And if Damon catches your scent he will just leave. We need to wait. _I stopped and punched a tree. **(I feel really bad for that tree)** Alice was right. If I wanted to find Bella I had to think clearly.

Carlisle said that it might take a few days for them to get there so all we could do is wait.

BPOV

It took us three days to get to Virginia. I guess that was where we were staying because Damon stopped at house instead of just a gas station or something whenever he gets me food or something. He was opening my door before I could even flinch. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the car. "Planning on breaking my wrist?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't say anything. He just dug his nails into my skin.

He knocked on the door and didn't wait for an answer. "Honey I'm home." Damon said. "And I brought a friend for dinner." He turned and gave me a devilish smirk. I repressed a shudder. A male vampire was in front of Damon in seconds. "Damon," he said in disgust. "what are you doing here?" Damon shrugged. "What? I can't come see my brother without a reason?" The other vampire eyed me curiously. "Oh her? Yeah you know that little plan I had a few years ago." Realization took over this vampires features. "Damon, you're telling me that you took this girl from her home, from her family and friends?" He asked incredulously.

"Actually I took her about four years ago. I mean all this power," Damon said stroking my hair. "is remarkable. Even without my abilities you can almost see it radiating off of her." He smirked and his brother glared. "Don't give me that look Stefan. You didn't think I was going to go through with this did you? Oh it's been over four hundred years. You should know me by now." Stefan still glared. "You don't mind if we stay here for awhile?" Damon asked leading me to a couch and sitting me on his lap. "I don't care if you say yes or not because I am going to stay."

"Damon, why? Why are you doing this to her? She is just an innocent human. Even if you do turn her, don't you think it my traumatize her?" While Stefan was talking I tried to squirm off Damon's' lap. He just grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Why do you think I took her so early?" Damon snapped. "I wanted to get her used to the idea!"

"What if she ends up like the last." Stefan retorted. He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Damon threw me off his lap and attacked.

**

* * *

i hope y'all are happy. Stefan is in the story and Bella isn't a vampire......yet REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

***Thanks*  
**


	8. Elena

EPOV

We left for Fells Church yesterday. We should be there in two days. I was in my Volvo with Alice and Jasper. I almost ran off the road when Alice had a vision.

**~Vision~**

_Bella was on Damon's lap. There was another vampire in front of them. "What if she ends up like the last one." the vampire had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Damon attacked. _

**~Vision~**

I growled. Bella could get hurt. I pushed on the gas pedal so hard that is was a miracle that my foot didn't go through the floor. "Edward, calm down. She didn't get hurt." just to prove it she showed me the rest of her vision. The vampires stopped fighting because a girl with blond hair walked in.

BPOV

Damon was winning the fight but I could tell that he wasn't going to kill him. It looked like Stefan was about to get free when some girl walked in. she was pale, almost as pale as me, and had long blond hair. Everybody froze for a second. Damon looked at her and then Stefan. Then he started laughing. "Haven't gotten over Katherine yet have you?" he asked. Katherine. Oh that's there sire. So who was this girl and why did she, apparently, look just like Katherine.

Stefan finally spoke. "Elena, what are you doing here?" the girl, Elena, hesitated. "I-uh see that this is a bad time. I'll- uh just come back later." She said. "No. no" Damon said quickly. "Me and Bella are going to be staying here for a few days. I need to talk to Stefan. Why don't you take Bella. Show her around, take her shopping." he said holding out his credit card. This might be my chance to get out of here. Elena agreed which I thought was weird. She must really like Stefan. "If you try anything you will be sorry." Damon whispered in my ear right before we left.

I silently got into Elena's car. "Thanks for putting up with me. I don't know if I could stand there arguing much longer." I said trying to brake the silence that had come over us. "I don't mind at all. It might actually be fun to hang out with somebody who-" she hesitated. "you do know what they are don't you?" I nodded. "Oh good. I haven't had anybody to talk about it with anybody. If you don't mind my asking, why are you with Damon?" I hesitated. I didn't know if I could trust her. "Um well Damonkindakidnappedme." I said really fast. She hit the brakes so hard that I was surprised that we didn't go through the window.

"He what! Why did he do? How long have you been with him? Haven't you told anybody?" she asked so fast that I couldn't even try to answer any of the questions. When she asked if I hadn't told anybody I remembered the phone in my pocket. I took it out. It wasn't mine. Somehow me and Edwards phones must have gotten switched. "Um yeah." "Why don't you call them then? Maybe whoever you told can get you out of this?" I thought about it. But Damon would just make us leave as soon as he knew they were coming. "They might get hurt." I told her shaking my head. I couldn't do that to them. Especially Edward.

"I am guessing that they are vampires. How many are there?" Elena asked. "Okay," I said rather reluctantly. "they could take him, but I still don't want to take that chance." before I knew it Elena was taking the phone out of my hand. "What's their number." "One. I don't know. And two that is his phone. He must have mine." she looked at me like I was stupid. I sighed and gave her my number. It rang twice before somebody answered it. I couldn't tell what Edward was saying.

"Yeah she's here." Elena said. Edward said something else and she handed me the phone. "Edward." I said quietly. "Bella, I am coming to get you. I will be there as soon as possible. Just make sure Damon," Edward said his name in disgust. "doesn't suspect anything." "Okay, and Edward. Hurry, please." I said and hung up. Elena and I went shopping like we were supposed to and we went back to Stefan's place. When we walked in Damon looked smug and Stefan looked pissed. Stefan practically threw Elena out. I didn't blame him either.

Stefan showed me my room and Damon made sure that I couldn't open the window and then left. After about an hour I was woken up by somebody coming into the room.

**

* * *

**

Sorry!! If you've read True Twilight then you know that I have had major writers block. I would have updated sooner but my friend wanted me to go to her house. (I learned that I can't ride a bike down a hill. Ouch!)


	9. Authors Note

Okay there are a few things y'all might want to know

1.I have another pole. Which story should I update soonest. What that really means is which one is your favorite. Vote on my page Please.

you review I will send you a teaser of the next chapter.

I think that's all. Oh if you have subscribed to more than one of my stories this is going to be on all of them. Thanks for reading


	10. Powers

Powers

BPOV

It was Stefan. "What" he cut me off. "I'm trying to get you out of here." He said. "Damon is going to be back any minute. We have to hurry." I quickly changed (while Stefan had his back turned) and we headed for the door. But we got stopped when Damon came barging in. "What the hell do you think you're doing. He growled throwing Stefan against the wall. "Bella go!" Stefan yelled punching Damon in the gut. Damon slugged him and he hit the couch. "Don't you dare leave!" Damon shouted. I stood there frozen while he went back to Stefan.

Damon was winning. I had to do something. I saw a vase. I could hit Damon over the head with. I went over to grab it when it moved like it had a mind of its own. It moved again. Am I doing that? Maybe I can lift it. I concentrated and what do you know it started floating. Ok know go hit Damon. The vase went flying and broke on the back of Damon's head. Damn it! He didn't look hurt it just shocked him. He threw Stefan again and sauntered over to me. "Well, well, well little one," he said coming closer to me. I instinctively took a step back. We did that until I hit the wall. "It looks like somebody figured out what that they're a witch." What the hell? A witch? I am a frickin' witch? "Huh?" was my ingenious response.

Damon smirked. "Go upstairs and I'll tell you in the morning." Finding out that I was a witch gave me some confidence. I crossed my arms over my chest and didn't move. His smirked disappeared and he was glaring. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do what I say." He said menacingly. I had to admit I was a little scared but I stood my ground. "You need me for something, you won't kill me." I said matter-of-factly. Suddenly he had my arms pinned at my sides. If his grip got any tighter he'd break something. "Just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I won't hurt you." As if to remind me he ran a finger over my bite marks and tightened his grip on the wrist that he was still holding. I heard a sickening crack. "Shit, damn, mother" I screamed a few more profanities and looked at my wrist. It was already swelling.

Stefan came up to take a look at my wrist. "It's broken. We need to take her to the hospital."

"I'll take her in the morning. She can go without a cast for a few more hours." Stefan glared but didn't argue. He knew there was nothing he could do, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

EPOV

Alice was having another vision.

**~Vision~**

_Bella had her arms crossed. "You need me for something, you won't kill me." She said matter-of-factly. He pinned her arms down. "Just because I won't kill you, doesn't mean I won't hurt you." He said stroking something on her neck. Bite marks. Then there was a sickening crack. Bella said some very un-lady-like terms and grabbed her wrist._

**~Vision~**

I growled and hit one-hundred twenty miles per hour. "Edward calm down. We need to sneak up on him, not run the car through the wall." I glared menacingly out the window. We were finally in Fells Church, because of my 'insane', we just had to find the house. And unfortunately Alice was right_._ I needed to calm down, but he hurt her. I have to kill him_._ _Edward! Stop thinking about your murder plans. It is giving me a headache. Just worry about getting Bella out safely._

I nodded rather reluctantly. We didn't speak again until Alice said, "Stop here! We need to run the rest of the way. It'll catch him off guard." We all nodded and got out of the car. I burst through the door and attacked Damon.

BPOV

Damon and Stefan were still arguing about whether or not they should take me to the hospital tonight when the door flew open. All I saw was Edward attacking Damon, and Stefan helping before I was ushered, or should I say dragged, out the door by Jasper. "Don't worry Bella, he can take care of himself." He said, and I suddenly felt calmer. He must be the one that can feel emotions. Then Alice came to a screeching halt in Edwards Volvo. Jasper stuck me in the back seat before climbing into the passenger side. Alice sped off before he could close the door.

I hope Edward's okay. I anything happens to him I swear- my thoughts were cut off when Jasper spoke. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. It's two against one remember." I nodded but I still wanted to see what was happening. And suddenly I was back at that house. Edward and Stefan were winning. Edward had Damon pinned against the wall. Stefan was telling him to take him to the basement. There was a cell or something in there with some kind of plant in there. "The vervain will weaken him so he can't get out. I'll figure out what to do with him, but he won't get out." Stefan said after he locked the cage. I could faintly hear my name being called by someone but decided to ignore it. Edward nodded, but he looked anxious. "Go back to her. You might want to stop by a hospital first, he broke her wrist." Anger, wait more anger, flashed through Edward's eyes. He nodded again and ran off to find us. "Bella, Bella!" this time when I heard my name being called I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked my head snapping in Alice's direction. I noticed that the car was stopped. "What was that?! Your eyes rolled back in your head. It was like you were gone."

"Uh, well I saw what was going on at the house. Stefan and Edward locked Damon in some room and he can't get out. Edward should be here any," the door opened. "Second."

Jasper and Alice were staring at me wide-eyed. Edward looked confused at first. Then he looked just as shocked as everybody else. "Oh, yeah. I'm a witch."

_**

* * *

**_

So what do you think. You finally know what Bellas power is. If you want a teaser and don't have a fanfiction please leave your email.

_***thanks**_


	11. Bonnie

BPOV

I sat in the back of Edwards car waiting for him, Alice , and Jasper to snap out of their trance. It took five minutes. Alice was the first one to snap out of it. "Um how- uh what the? Huh?" I didn't know what she was asking so I just shrugged. More silence and shocked stares. I stared at the floor waiting for somebody to say something. My phone (technically it was Edwards but still) was ringing. The caller ID said it was Elena. I guess she put her number in after I talked to Edward. I pushed talk but did have time to say anything.

"Oh Bella, thank God you're okay! I just called Stefan and he told me what happened! Where are you? You have to come to my house before you leave Fells Church!" She practically demanded the last one. "Uh," I hesitated but Alice had already started the car. She nodded enthusiastically at me. "Sure. I'll be there in a minute." I hung up and handed Edward his phone. We got to Elena's house in a matter of minutes. How Alice new where she lived I don't know.

I got out of the car and Edward was at my side in an instant. Alice and Jasper left saying that they would pick us up. I walked up the path to Elena's porch with Edward hovering over me. It's like he thinks something will pop out and attack at any second. Well with my luck that will happen.

I knocked on the door with my right hand. Bad idea. That was the one Damon broke. I winced and held onto my wrist trying to stop the pain. Edward growled. I looked at him questioningly but didn't have time to say anything. Elena opened the door and hugged me. "Thank God you're okay!" she said again.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said making sure my wrist didn't make contact with anything. She pulled me into her house with Edward right behind her. A black girl with long dark hair was sitting on the couch. "Bonnie this is Bella and I am assuming your Edward." he nodded with a polite smile on his face but it looked strained. He still worried about my wrist. I waved slightly. Bad idea. "What happened to your wrist?" Bonnie asked in a concerned mother kind of way. "He didn't!" Elena exclaimed. I bit my lip and nodded. I glanced at Edward. His teeth were clenched and his hands were balled into fists. "You know," Bonnie said looking through her bag. I think there is a spell that fixes broken bones." Whoa. Hold it. She's a witch.

"Yeah they have one but it takes two witches to do it." she said looking down at the book. I glanced at Edward and he nodded. "What do I need to do?" I asked. Elena and Bonnie looked at me incredulously. "Yeah I just kinda figured out that I am a witch." Bonnie just nodded. "Let's get started."

Ten minutes later we were sitting on the floor across from each other with Elena watch and Edward hovering over me again. That was really getting weird. "You know when Professor Lockhart did this to Harry Potter he lost all of his bones." I had to say that. Anna's a Harry Potter freak. Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "I think we are a little better than him."

"Okay we just need to say this incantation and burn the Jasmine. Then rub the ashes on your wrist then we say the incantation again." I nodded. We said the incantation. And burnt the flower said the incantation again. It worked. My wrist snapped back into place with little pain. I flicked my wrist. "Yay! No missing bones!" Bonnie cheered clapping her hands together. I just laughed rolling my eyes. Then we sat in silence. I am not sure why. "So what do we do now?" Bonnie, Elena and I asked at the same time. Then we burst out laughing. Edward looked confused and then he just shook his head and sat down letting us have our girl time.

"How long are you going to be staying? Bonnie asked. "I haven't had a witch friend before. And since you're new I could actually teach you." I glanced at Edward. "We can stay as long as you want but Alice will want to take you shopping for clothes." Edward said. Oh yeah all the clothes that I bought today (Yesterday? It was past midnight.)

"Okay we can go shopping again tomorrow. Right now I have three tubs of ice cream in the freezer and a bunch of chick flicks." Elena said getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "Y'all pick a movie. Edward you might not want to stay and watch these. I have a feeling that there is going to be a lot of crying."

Edward looked hesitant. I grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "I'm going to be fine. And you really need to go hunting." I noted. His eyes were coal black. He nodded reluctantly. "You're going to send Alice aren't you?"

He grinned sheepishly. "She's waiting for me to leave." I just rolled my eyes. He opened the door and abruptly turned around and kissed my forehead. "Be safe." he whispered and then he was gone.

Alice came in right after she left with a huge grin on her face. "Don't look at me like that." I grumbled walking back into the living room. It was just a kiss. It wasn't even a kiss. And plus he's from a different time. He's like one of those old timey guys. And instead of kissing my hand his kissed my head. But I did feel sparks.

Bonnie put in P.S I Love You. I'm not much of a chick flick person and the only reason I watched this movie was because James Marsters was in it. **(Completely and utterly true!) **Yeah I had a crush on him when he played Spike. Kind of ironic that I was obsessed with BTVS. Elena came in with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream. Alice grabbed the chocolate and handed it to me. How did she know that that was my favorite. "I can see the future." she whispered answering my unspoken question.

Half way through the movie Elena and Alice started talking about the shopping spree and Bonnie started talking to me about witch stuff. "So how long have you known?"

"I just found out a few hours ago." I admitted. "I hit Damon with a vase." she let out a small giggle. "We have to start practicing spells. And we have to keep in touch when you leave." I nodded enthusiastically. I couldn't handle this stuff by myself. We turned our attention back to the movie.

We all froze when someone knocked on the door.

**

* * *

**

So? I know I took a long time. But it was worth the wait right? Right? Review if you want a teaser. Oh and that one part is true. My best friend is a Harry Potter freak. (she just doesn't admit it) anyway review

***Thanks***


	12. POLL SORRY

Okay. Sorry. Not a chapter. I have another poll. (Got a lot of them don't I?) I have a few ways the next chapter could go but I need to know who you want to be at the door. Vote on my page. The sooner you vote the sooner I get the next chapter out.

*Thanks*


	13. Shield

Has it really been two months? Sorry but heres it is

* * *

BPOV

We all got up and went to the door. Elena was about to open the door when Alice stopped her. "Damon" she mouthed. Before any of us could move, the door was knocked off its hinges and Alice was sent flying through one of the windows. Damon turned to glare at me. My first thought was to run but his stare made me freeze up.

Bonnie grabbed my hand and took one step back. Damon lunged. Bonnie and I automatically put our hands up, stupidly trying to stop a vampire at least ten times stronger than us.

Something like yellow mist came shooting out of our hands and hitting Damon so hard that it knocked him against the wall. Alice ran back in and stopped dead in her tracks. "A shield" she whispered before speaking up. "We need to go. I told Jazz what was happening. They all freaked out and our on their way here." the second she got the words out of her mouth Stefan, Jasper, and Edward came in. this was not going to end well.

Edward attacked Damon while Jasper and Stefan tried to come towards us. Our shield stopped them. Bonnie and I broke the shield for a fraction of a second so Stefan, Edward, and Jasper could get in.

Damon tried to hit Edward and he went flying into the wall…again. Edward stalked forward ready to kill Damon. That is something I didn't want to see. "Edward, can we just leave?" I pleaded. "Please?"

His expression softened when he looked at me. However, he didn't move away from Damon. "Yeah," Bonnie spoke up. "I don't know how much longer we can hold this, whatever, up." She was right; it was starting to be difficult. I could see it fading.

Edward nodded, rather reluctantly. He picked me up and started running. Jasper carried Bonnie so he ran right next to Edward so we could hold hands and keep the shield thingy up as long as possible. When we got to the Volvo, we let it go. We both passed out.

EPOV

Bella fainted and I panicked. What happened? Is she hurt? I didn't even notice that Bonnie fainted too. That was until Stefan spoke up. "That was too much power for just the two of them. Especially since, they are both new. They just used up all of their energy. I'm surprised they made it this far. Bonnie and Bella will wake up in a few hours." that reassurance didn't calm me down in the slightest. _Don't worry Edward,_ Alice thought _she is going to be fine. _

I was still worried.

The next day

BPOV

I woke up with a headache and a pair of topaz eyes staring at me. I smile and then grimaced. Ugh, I hate headaches. "What's wrong?" Edward asked looking panicked.

"Don't worry it's just a bad migraine." Alice said coming in the room and rolling her eyes at Edwards's overreaction. She handed me some water and pills. I took them gratefully. Alice, then, left leaving me alone with Edward. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess." I told him. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday"

"Damn," he looked at me curiously. "I missed _Lost"_"

Edward laughed. "You get kidnapped by a vampire and you're worried about missing

a TV show! You are incredible."

"Thank you" I replied dryly.

"I wasn't kidding." Edward whispered putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "you are absolutely amazing." Edward leaned in and I closed my eyes. Our lips barely brushed before Alice came bursting into the room. "The wolf is here"

**

* * *

**

So…? I know I told people it was going to be a Damon and Bella story but now I am not so sure. It still might be but I have a major story line change in mind. So will see how it goes. this chapter was a little short but i said i was going to get this chapt. out today so yeah. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	14. Anna

**So sorry it took so long. I promise it will not take two months next time. I am going to start a Bella Damon story as soon as I finish this one. Maybe before depending on how many more chapters this one is going to be.**

* * *

BPOV

Edward had picked me up and was running before I could even blink. He ran straight to the Volvo. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were already waiting in the backseat. We drove in silence for five minutes before Stefan and Edward were trying to figure out were we could go. We had to go to someone's house since Damon cannot come in without an invite. Apparently, nobody knew any humans that were far enough away but still close that we could go to. I did. Anna. She lived right on the border between Virginia and North Carolina.

I bit my lip, contemplating on whether or not on I wanted to drag Anna into this any more than she already was. Edward noticed. He looked at me expectantly. Shouldn't he be watching the road?

"Um, I might know somebody that could help us. Just give me a second."

I quickly dialed Anna's number. She answered on the first ring. "Where have you been! What happened with the vampires? What about Damon? Why the hell haven't you called me!"

"It's a really long story. Do think me and a few of my friends could crash at your place for a while? It's kind of an emergency."

"Of course. My parents are out of town until next Tuesday. Something to do with a second honeymoon." "Thanks Anna. I owe you.""You bet your ass you do."

I hung up smiling slightly. Then I turned back to Edward and gave him her address. We made it to her hour in under two hours. Edward went at least fifty miles over the speed limit at all times.

I had barely knocked on the door before Anna was dragging me inside. She looked over her other guest for a moment before she started dragging me to her room. "We will be right back." she called over her shoulder.

"Wait a second," she looked back at me, confused. "You need to invite Stefan in." she quickly invited him in before dragging me back to her room.

When we got there we took our rightful places in our beanbag chairs. I got the green she got the pink. I missed Anna's room but it was just way to pink for my taste.

"So, spill. Who are they? Which ones are vampires? And why the hell are you here?"

"Well, the one that was kind of hovering over me," she nodded. I wasn't the only one who noticed. "That's Edward. The short girl with the spiky hair is Alice, the blond guy is Jasper, the blond girl is Elena, the other girl is Elena's best friend Bonnie, and the guy you had to invite in was Stefan.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Stefan are vampires. We are here because we are running from Damon. That's pretty much it. Oh I'm a witch."

Anna gaped at me. "What-when how huh?" I laughed.

"Come on, you need to show everybody where they are going to stay." I said grabbing her hand and hauling her into the living room.

"Well we have a little bit of a problem. There are seven of y'all and I only have two guest bedrooms."

"Jasper, Edward, and I don't have to sleep so we don't need a room." Alice said.

While Anna was showing Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan there rooms Alice and Jasper mysteriously disappeared.

"Where-" I started to ask but Edward cut me off.

"Jasper is scanning the area to see if Damon or the wolf are anywhere near by and Alice is calling Carlisle to tell him where we are."

"Oh"

We sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. Awkward silence. Where the hell was everybody? Better question. What is with all those almost kisses that Edward has been giving me? If he was going to kiss me it would be the perfect time to do it!

Shut up. I haven't known him four days for crying out loud! Your crazy.

_Says the girl who's talking to herself._

I groaned and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Um, I don't know how to explain that without you thinking that I was crazy."

Edward smiled. "Try me."

"I was arguing with myself," I said quietly.

"About?"

_Here's your chance. Take it!_

Shut up!

"Um, well" I hesitated. "Oh screw it. What is with all of those almost kisses?"

Edward raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean almost kisses?"

"You know what I mean. every time you get close to kissing me we get interrupted. Either you have really sucky timing or you plan it like that so I'll kiss you first." Did I seriously just say that out loud.

_Yep, and you blew your chance._

"Bella you don't know how badly I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you."

Ha, I did not blow my chance.

_Yeah but you are still talking to yourself._

Dammit!

Edward was about to kiss me when Anna came bounding down the stairs. "Come to my room I have so much to tell you!" she gushed.

"You have great timing, you know that?" I drawled sarcastically.

Edward chuckled behind us.

**

* * *

**

Again sorry it took so long. Picture of Anna's room on my page. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	15. Memories

BPOV

Anna told me everything that has happened in the last four years. Including some funny story about Lana, our worst enemy since kindergarten, apparently she got even bitchier since I left. Anna got her back buy "accidentally" knocked her into the pool one day.

"I really missed out on a lot didn't I?" I asked between a fit of giggles.

"Totally, if you would've been here we could've kicked her ass!" We were still giggling when Alice practically knocked the door off its hinges. Elena and Bonnie followed her closely. "It's time to go shopping!" she exclaimed dragging me off the bed.

"But Alice its only-Noon!" I exclaimed. How is that possible? We got here at midnight. Have Anna and I been talking for twelve hours. "Alice, do I have to go? Anna and I wear the same size."

"You both have to go. It's raining, so this may be our only chance for a put on your shoes." Alice commanded before skipping out of the room. "Just so you know I get really, really cranky when I am around people and I haven't slept!" I yelled after her.

"It's true!" Anna yelled. "One time we stayed up until like three and I woke her up at eight. She threw a frickin' remote at me!" I threw, ironically, a remote at her. She stared at me wide eyed before running out of the room yelling, "It's starting! Run for your lives!" I cackled before staggering out of the room. Anna was "hiding" behind Edward who was looking amused. "Say nothing," I warned before walking off.

I had time to grab a granola bar before Alice dragged me to Edward's Volvo. Elena sat in the passenger seat while Anna, Bonnie, and I were crammed in the back like sardines. "The guys are going to meet us at the mall," Alice told us before speeding off.

I am never going shopping with Alice again. We stayed there for hours. It was torture. "I think I'm going to pass out," I told Edward leaning against his shoulder. "You might have to carry Me." suddenly I was lifted off the ground. "Hey! I wasn't serious!" Edward just chuckled before carefully sitting me back down.

Anna and I were trying on shoes when I saw her. A little girl. She was about three or four and vaguely familiar. She came right up to us, her lower lip quivering. "I can't find my mommy," she whispered. "Help me."

"Sure sweetie," I said soothingly. "Where did you last see your mommy?"

The little girl pointed. "What does she look like?" Edward asked. I didn't notice him standing beside me. It didn't surprise me though. He was always hovering.

"She looks like me but older and taller."

I guess Edward got a picture of the kid's mom from her head because he pointed us in the right direction. We were in a crowd of people when the girl yelled, "Mommy!"

A petite brunette turned around and froze. Mom. "Lacy! Sweetie where were you? I was so worried!" then she looked up at us. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. "Thank you for finding her," she paused. "Have we met before?"

I swallowed thickly before shaking my head. "No I don't think so.

"Huh. You look familiar. Well, thanks again." I nodded before walking off, choking back sobs.

EPOV

As soon as Bella left, Anna grabbed my hand before following her. "Edward you have to go talk to her. She has to be devastated."

Anna thoughts were too frantic. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Why?"

"That was her mom,"

BPOV

I ran out of the mall, ignoring the rain soaking through my clothes. I slid against the wall before I broke down sobbing. I heard footsteps coming towards me but didn't bother looking up. I knew who it was. Edward scooped me up and held me tightly to his chest. "Shh, shh," he cooed. "it's okay. Sh,"

I don't know how long we stood there but after my sobs turned into silent tears, Jasper walked up to us. "Alice is going to run," he told Edward. "The girls are waiting for you in the car."

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" Edward asked after Jasper left.

I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, before reply. "Carry me,"

The car ride back to Anna's was silent. Edward held me, stroking my hair, while everybody else looked at me apologetically. Apparently, Anna had filled them in.

I was in a better mood the next day. The only problem was that it was sunny. The only vampire that could come outside was Stefan.

We were watching a _The Exorcist, _Anna and I picked it out, in the living room when Anna said, "You are way to pale. Let's go outside and see if we can get you a tan." "That was really random," Anna glared pointing at the door. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

We were sitting in lawn chairs when Anna brought Edward up. "So?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow. Anna rolled her eyes. "What's with you and Edward?"

"Did you make me come out here just to ask me that?" she nodded. "You know they can still hear us right."

"I just don't want to be in the same room as him. This way I can at least pretend he can't hear."

"It's complicated." I told her vaguely. Anna scowled. "Anna, I don't know how to explain-" I was cut off by screeching tires.

Anna and I looked at the road, startled. A police cruiser was in front of he house. A man with graying hair and a mustache came out, rushing over to us. He stopped a few feet away. He stared at me for what felt like hours. "Bella?" he asked his voice breaking.

"Daddy," I whispered.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think. I am not sure when Damon will be back, but I think he is going to get a little nicer. To Bella anyways.

**I have moved all of my pictures for this story to my new website.**

**http:/supernaturalfans96(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	16. Charlie and Ian

BPOV

My father just stared at me for an immeasurable moment. I smiled at him shakily, tears running down my face. Then everything went dark.

I had been moved inside at some point. I could tell that whoever it was, probably Stefan since he was the only one that could go outside had laid me on the Harold's lumpy burgundy couch. I couldn't open my eyes yet but I could hear voices.

"Bella is going to wake up in exactly forty-seven seconds," a high-pitched voice chirped.

"But what if she doesn't, Alice? You're visions have been wrong before!" Edward cried. I could practically see him tugging at his hair.

"Calm down Edward. It's only like twenty more seconds. Keep ranting and the time will fly by." I heard Anna say.

"Not funny," he practically growled. I opened my eyes and saw Edward glaring at Anna.

"Actually, it was pretty funny," I said causing Edward to spin around and face me. I heard him mutter thank god under his breath.

"Told you so." Alice muttered. Edward shot her a glare before turning back to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded smiling slightly trying to calm him down. He relaxed slightly and just stared at me for a few seconds. Someone cleared their throat. I glanced across the room and noticed my father standing awkwardly by the other end of the couch.

"So, uh, you're a witch?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

"We didn't tell him everything," Alice piped up. "Just that and what we are. I thought you should tell him about Damon."

I bit my lip. I really didn't want to tell him because I knew Charlie would go into over protective father mode and that could get him hurt. Edward sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. I glanced at him and he smiled reassuringly.

"Well, what exactly do you remember Dad?"

Charlie cleared his throat before speaking. "About the night you went missing?" I nodded. "Your sister let some guy in; he hit me and then nothing. Who was that Bells? Have you been with him this whole time?"

"Yeah. His name is Damon and he kidnapped me because I'm a witch and he needs me to do something. We've been living in Washington for the past few years. Then the Cullens showed up and I found out that Damon was really a cold hearted bastard and they've been helping me get away from him."

When I finished Charlie looked livid. "It's been four years and you never tried to call?" he asked incredulously.

"I did try to call," I told him fighting the urge to roll my eyes. "You didn't know who I was. Damon made you forget about me remember?"

"Well, then why do I remember now?"

"It could've been because you saw her instead of just hearing her voice," Stefan chimed in.

"Yeah but when I saw my mom she didn't recognize me." I said. "You-you don't think Damon wanted him to remember for some reason do you?"

Stefan shrugged. "It's possible, I suppose. I never could figure out how his mind worked so there's no telling."

I nodded unconsciously leaning into Edward for comfort. If anybody noticed nobody said anything. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So what does this Damon guy want from you anyways?" Charlie asked. I shrugged. There was another lapse of silence until Stefan spoke up.

"I think I know why."

Everybody turned and looked at him expectantly. Edward growled. Anna and Charlie jumped slightly, shocked. Anna raised her eyebrow questioningly. 'Later' I mouthed.

"Our father hated vampires. When he found out that Katherine was a vampire he was outraged. He got our hole town together and trapped all of the vampires in town in an underground tomb. A witched blessed it so no one could get in or out of it. Damon has been infatuated with saving Katherine ever since. The witches name was Isabel and apparently only a blood relative could open the tomb. He's been waiting over four hundred years for one of her relatives to have the witch gene."

Everybody just stared at Stefan. "That son of a bitch!" Anna blurted startling everybody even the vampires. "I mean he kidnapped you so he could rescue his ex, who apparently had a thing with his brother too. That's just messed up!" she noticed everybody gawking at her and blushed. "Sorry that just really pissed me off." I rolled my eyes.

We stopped talking about the Damon issue. Everybody except for Edward and Anna left so my dad and I could catch up. He left around five saying he didn't want Renee worrying.

Anna, Edward and I were watching some lame sitcom when her cell phone rang. "Hey Ian!" she said smirking at me. I buried my head in Edwards shoulder. I have had a crush on Ian Fields since he transferred in sixth grade. He was a bad boy back then. He got into fights and smoked weed under the bleachers during lunch. But he had a soft side and apparently I was the only one in the whole school who had seen that side of him. And he wasn't that bad to look at either. "So why are you calling?" Anna asked. "Yeah were supposed to answer all of the questions on page 213." she paused. She glanced at me and smirked. "You won't guess who's back in town for a few days!" I shook my head furiously. "Bella is going to be staying with me for a little while. Do you want to talk to her?" another pause. I glared at Anna. "Great," she shoved the phone in my face and pressed her ear against the other side so she could hear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells. How's my favorite girl?"

I blushed. "I've been okay. How about you?"

"I would've been better if someone would have told me that they were going to be in town." I could practically see him smirking.

"Well what if that person didn't know that they were going to be in town and they didn't have your number?" I asked grinning.

"Then she'll just have to make it up to me by meeting me at our place in an hour." I smiled. Anna nodded furiously. I hesitated but then Alice ran into the room bouncing and nodding too. "She'll be there." I muttered before closing the phone.

Alice dressed me in a red tank top, black jeans and converse. I had to beg her not to put me in a skirt because of where I was meeting Ian. A skirt would not end well. I was about to walk out the door when I noticed that everybody was here except for Edward and Jasper. "Don't worry about it." Alice said. "Edward just needed to calm down. They'll be back as soon as you get back." I nodded.

Ian and I found our secret place by accident. Ian wanted to ditch and I couldn't say no to him. We walked through the woods next to the school until we found a tree that had a tree house in it. We climbed up and it's been our place ever since. We'd go there whenever we wanted to get away from everybody else.

Ian was already in the tree house when I got there. He hadn't change much. He still had his boyish good looks but he was taller and had more muscle. "Hey Bells." he said pulling me into a hug. He pulled back and looked me over. "Were have you been in a cave? You're as white as a ghost.""So I've heard." I muttered. A cool breeze drifted by and I shivered. Ian handed me his jacket. I smiled in thanks.

Ian and I didn't talk much. We talked a little about what he'd been up to and about all of the times we almost got caught skipping school or getting rid of all of the frogs so we wouldn't have to dissect them. When we weren't talking we sat in comfortable silence just staring at each other. We didn't leave our little sanctuary until I yawned. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I didn't really sleep last night."

"That's okay. Come on, I'll drive you home." he drove me back to Anna's and walked me to the door. "We have to hang out again before you leave." I nodded smiling. Ian turned around to leave.

"Wait, what about your jacket?" I asked. He turned around and leaned towards me. He breath fanned across my face before our lips touched. The kiss didn't last long. Ian pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "Keep it. It looks better on you." he turned around and sauntered back to his car.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? How pissed is Edward gonna be? Picture of Bella's outfit and Ian on my website. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	17. Charmed Blondes

BPOV

I knew I was grinning like an idiot when I walked into the Harold's house. I leaned against the door and tried to make sure that my breathing was even. When I opened my eyes, I was staring back at pitch, black ones. I gasped quietly. Edward was fuming. "What the hell was that about?" he practically hissed.

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about that kiss," he said putting his hand beside my head on the door.

"We're friends and I have had a crush on him forever and-why am I defending myself over this. I can kiss whoever I want!" I said my voice rising. I walked around him and towards Anna's room.

"You don't know what he was thinking," Edward said from behind me still by the door.

I spun around to face him. "What are you going to tell me that he wasn't turned on and that he's gay?"

"Quiet the oppisite, actually," he said. "If you would've stayed out there one more minute I would've come out there and castrated him,"

I rolled my eyes before storming into Anna's room.

I was still pissed at Edward the next morning. And it didn't help that he woke me up at five thirty in the morning. He barely said two words to me. He just handed me a book and said that Charlie dropped it off and that it was my great-great something or other grandmothers.

I went back to sleep but Anna woke me up two hours later wanting to try a spell.

"Come on!"

"No"

"Just one"

"No!"

"Why

There in Italian so we don't know what they say"

"So please just one," Anna pleaded.

"Will it get you to shut up," Anna nodded. "Fine," Anna squealed and linked her arms with mine.

I flipped to a random page and found one that I could actually pronounce. "Say it with me," Anna raised her eyebrow. "So if I get turned into a toad so do you,"

"On three," I nodded. "One, two, three. Noi bisogno di fare una rapida scomparsa so per favore cambiare il nostro aspetto."

"Did anything happen?" I asked. Anna and I looked at each other before screaming at the top of our lungs.

Everybody rushed into the room so Anna and I threw the covers over us so nobody would see.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded pulling on the sheets.

"No!" Anna and I shouted simultaneously.

"Come on just tell me what wrong?" Elena urged. I shook my head even though they couldn't see. Alice started giggling like a maniac.

"Bells, Anna if you don't come out I'm just going to tell them." Alice said between giggles.

"On three," I muttered.

"Yeah like that worked so well last time. We'll go on seven,"

"Why seven?"

"I like seven,"

While we were bickering Alice came over and ripped the sheet off of us. "Hey!" Anna and I yelled sitting up. Everybody stared. There was silence until Alice started laughing.

"You're blondes!" Bonnie panted before literally falling to the floor.

I looked at the door to the bathroom and that at Anna. "On seven,"

"SEVEN!" we sprinted to the door but my foot got caught in the sheets and I fell off the bed taking Anna with me. That made everybody laugh harder. I glared at everybody in the room. "How do we fix it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah! I want to be a ginger again!" Anna cried. Stefan glanced at the book.

"Do you even know what the book said?" he asked.

We shook our heads. "This is all you're fault." I muttered to Anna.

"It says 'We need to make a rapid disappearance so please change our appearance,'"

"How. Do. We. Fix it?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Just say the spell backwards. We said it backwards. Anna and I glanced at each other and squealed. "Yay we're not blondes."

"Hey!" Elena protested.

"Oh no! if looks good on you," I said quickly. "It's just that in fifth grade, Anna and I swore that we would never dye our hair blond."

The next day Anna had to go to school, Jasper went with Alice to go hunting, and Stefan and Elena went to a hotel to get a little…reacquainted. So it was just me, Bonnie, and Edward left in the house. And I was so bored! No good TV shows came on weekdays. Bonnie and I were watching _Seinfeld _reruns when Edward would came in and sat down next to me. We sat in awkward silence. It was starting to irk me. Yes I said irk, don't judge me.

"I'm craving pizza," I said randomly. "Let's go," I said to Bonnie.

"Where are you going?" Edward practically growled.

"Uh, to get pizza," I said confused. "Come on Edward. If something was going to happen Alice would call wouldn't she. There is a pizza place not far from here. We won't be gone for more than an hour. And me and Bonnie have as much power as the Charmed Ones. We'll be fine."

Edward still didn't want me to go so I gave him my best puppy dog face. "Please." his eyes softened. "Thank you!" I shouted kissing him on the cheek. I ran out the door before he could say anything.

On our way back from the pizza place a black Dodge truck pulled up beside us and rolled their window down. Ian. "Do you girls need a ride?" he asked flashing me a smile.

"It's one o'clock. Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked leaning in the window.

"I have a sub today. I thought I'd skip."

"That makes no sense. Just one substitute. Couldn't you've just skipped that class?" I asked.

Ian shrugged. "You know me. Now do you need a ride?" I nodded climbing in the front seat. Bonnie hesitated.

"Come on Bon. It's going to be fine." I told her. She finally got into the back seat.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Ian kept driving straight even after passing Anna's street. "Ian you just missed the turn," I told him. He didn't look at me, "Ian?" still nothing. "Ian!" he made a sharp left before pulling over. Ian stepped out of the truck and was soon replaced by another driver. I froze and Bonnie let out a soft yelp.

"Now," Damon said. "You don't remember anything about me or today. You were stoned out of your mind." Ian nodded his eyes blank before walking off.

Damon glanced at me and smirked before driving off.

**

* * *

**

Hey sorry it took so long to update. But it was worth it right? Anyway pic of Anna on my page.

**Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	18. Book of Shadows

BPOV

We were driving for hours. It was past midnight and I refused to close my eyes. Bonnie fell asleep hours ago, exhausted from crying. I didn't talk to Damon but I didn't take my eyes off of him for a minute. I finally broke and talked to him so I could take my mind off how tired I was.

"Why did you tell me you sparkled?" I asked suddenly.

Damon laughed quietly. "It's been four years and you're just now asking?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "It just occurred to me."

"We were going to be staying in that dreary town for a while. I needed an excuse."

"Why did we stay in Forks?" Damon didn't answer. "Do you really live off of animals?"

He smirked. "What do you think?" I shuddered and Damon's smile became more pronounce.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Damon didn't answer.

"Can Alice see us?" still no answer. I waited a few minutes.

"Can-" Damon cut me off. "Are you trying to piss me off?" he growled. "Because it's working."

"I was going to ask if we can stop. I have to pee, but it's good to know how to annoy you," I said smiling slightly. Damon huffed before pulling into a 24-hour diner. "Make it quick," I quickly woke Bonnie and we scurried off towards the diner.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie whispered when we were in the bathroom.

I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. We'll try to figure something out I guess." "Before he kills us," she added with a grimace. Before I could reply, my phone rang.

"Edward,"

"Bella!" Edward cried. "Your future just reappeared! Where are you?"

"Um," I was cut off when Damon snatched the phone out of my hand. "Hello Edward," there was muffled shouting. "Now you are hardly in the right position to threaten me." I let out a soft shriek when Damon grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "After all I have the girl and your little psychic can't see us."

Damon's head snapped towards Bonnie who was muttering something under her breath. "And if you finish that spell I'll kill her,"

I smirked. "Liar,"

He tightened his grip. "I may not can kill you but I can make it hurt." I heard more screaming coming from the phone. Damon just rolled his eyes and threw it against the wall. "Come on," he said grabbing Bonnie's arm and dragging her with us. "I want to be there by morning."

"Be where?" I asked. He glared at me. "Be where?"

"You're very demanding. I honestly don't know what Edward sees in you."

I ignored him. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

He took us to Georgia.

We had just made a pass through Atlanta when he made a sharp right and started down a dirt road. We were driving down the road for a few minutes before I saw the house. It was a dilapidated two-story house. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Damon stopped the car and turned to Bonnie.

"I can't bring you with us. I told him I was only going to bring one witch and he won't trust me if I come in with two,"

"He shouldn't trust you anyway," I muttered. Damon smirked at me.

"So you stay here and don't try anything. Just remember I don't have to have two witches." Bonnie gulped, but nodded. Damon looked at me and nodded towards the door. I got out without question. He was by my side before I could blink. He grabbed my arm and led me towards the house.

"You know you're a lot more compliant now," he stated conversationally.

I yawned. "I'm too tired to argue with you," he slipped his arm around my waist and rested my head around his shoulder. A really sweet gesture, especially coming from Damon. "What?" he said defensively. "I can't have you passing out on me now can I?"

When we got to the door Damon didn't knock he just barged right in. the inside didn't look much better than the outside. There was newer furniture, but that's about it. Damon led me up the stairs and flung the last door open. We walked into a cloud of smoke. A short man with red hair was lying on the bed in a robe with a bong.

"For god's sake," Damon barked. "Put that thing out. I don't want you to get her high. She's enough trouble as it is." I opened my mouth to protest but started coughing.

The man rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go downstairs,"

Damon sat beside me on a worn couch and pulled me close. I tried to squirm away from him. "Don't," he hissed in my ear. "He won't help if he doesn't think you came willingly. And that won't end well for either one of you," I shuddered but complied.

"So where's the book?" Damon asked. What book?

The man ignored him. "We haven't been properly introduced." He said holding out his hand to me. "I'm Dylan Thompson,"

"Isabella Swan," I said taking his hand. He brought it to his lips and I blushed.

"Okay Romeo, you've met. Where's the book?" Damon asked on the verge of loosing his pants.

"No need to get jealous vampire," Dylan said dropping my hand. "I'll be right back." There was some rustling coming from the other room. He came back with a giant book and dropped it into Damon's hands. It looked a lot like the Book of Shadows. I giggled to myself. They both looked at me strangely. "Sleep deprivation," I muttered blushing. We left shortly after that.

We ended up going to the airport. "Where are we going _now_?" I asked.

"Italy," Damon told me before ushering me over to the plane. Damon sat between Bonnie and me on the plane. When it took off Damon told me to sleep. I started to protest but he cut me off. "Honestly, what can I actually do on a plane?" I scowled but closed my eyes anyway.

DPOV

I finally convinced Bella to go to sleep. The other witch fell asleep a little while after. After a couple of hours, Bella leaned her head on my shoulder unconsciously. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "Mm, Edward," Bella mumbled. I growled quietly. That ass. I hate him. He doesn't deserve her. Bella is too good for a sparkly vampire. She's too beautiful, and compassionate, and…

Shit.

I'm in love with her.

**

* * *

**

Yeah not sure what to say. Vote on my poll and review if you want a teaser. Oh and Dylan is Seth Green.

***Thanks***


	19. Italy

BPOV

I woke up not long before the plane was scheduled to land. Bonnie was awake too, but Damon wasn't. Or at least I didn't think he was.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie whispered.

I glanced at Damon. He was still asleep. "If he doesn't wake up then we'll grab the book and run. If he does" I trailed off shrugging. The plane landed. I waited. Damon didn't wake up. I nodded and Bonnie grabbed the book and started to follow everybody else off the plane. I start to slide past Damon when two strong arms grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down. I turned towards Bonnie who stood in the aisle frozen. "Go!" I mouthed. She complied quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon murmured with his eyes still closed.

"The plane landed," I whispered. Damon opened his eyes with a slight smirk on his face. He then looked around and glared at me.

"And where did the other one go?" he asked.

"Uh, I think she said something about going to the bathroom. She has this thing where she can't go to the bathroom on a plane. Something about crashing and ending up on a deserted island." I said quickly.

He grinned. "An island, right. You honestly think I believe that. I know how much you love _LOST. _"

"I wasn't lying about the whole bathroom phobia thing." I stated defensively.

"Fine," he said standing both up before. "But if you're lying there will be consequences." I gulped and nodded.

It didn't take him long to find Bonnie she was at a payphone, why do they still have payphones? Damon walked over and disconnected the call. "Who were you trying to call, little one?" Damon asked in a sickly sweet voice. Bonnie stayed silent. Damon slammed his hand against the wall. "Answer me!"

"Elena!" Bonnie stuttered out.

"And did you tell her where we were?" Bonnie nodded. "Let's go." he said grabbing Bonnie's wrist and dragging us to a taxi.

Damon took us to a hotel outside of Venice. Bonnie and I sat on a bed while Damon flipped through the book. After a few hours, I heard Bonnie's stomach growl. "Damon?" I said sweetly.

"What?" he snapped.

"We need food," Damon sighed and stood up.

"Let's go,"

Damon rented a car and drove us to a McDonalds. We ordered and sat at a table near the back. "You know," I started conversationally. "We're going to need clothes too."

Damon rolled his eyes. "We'll go tomorrow." I started talking to Bonnie ignoring Damon completely.

Bonnie fell asleep not long after we got back to the hotel. I laid down the other bed, across from Damon who was sitting in a chair. "Today, a vampire dragged me to Italy to find his ex. F my life."

Damon glanced up at me. "When did you find out that I'm after Katherine?"

I sat up. "So it's true!" I paused. "That sucks." He raised his eyebrow. "I thought you would've dragged us here for something more dire. Taking over the vampire world, annihilating your enemies or the human race or, or something! Not just because you're lovesick!"

Damon growled. "You think that's the only reason I'm doing this." he chuckled darkly. "You are more naïve than I thought."

"Then what are you planning on doing." I asked crossing my arms.

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you"

"You're going to kill me anyways," I muttered. Damon had me pinned to the bed before I could blink.

"You think I'm just going to kill you after this?"

"That's what you always do," I said not breaking his gaze.

"Well, not this time,"

"Why am I different?"

"Because I love you!" Damon whispered. "I love you and I don't know what to do about it. I know you don't love me back because that Cullen is you soul mate. And I shouldn't even be telling you this. But, it's not like you're going to remember anyways."

"Damon," I murmured.

He stoked my hair and gave me a light kiss. "Now you're going to fall asleep and not remember this conversation." suddenly I became very drowsy and let my eyes drift close.

I woke up the next morning at six-thirty. I was the first one awake, unfortunately. I thought I had fallen asleep next to Bonnie but I didn't. I fell asleep in Damon's bed. I rolled over and was about to get up when Damon's arm wrapped around my waist. I turned towards him. He was still asleep. "Damon," I whispered nudging his shoulder. "Let go." He mumbled something but didn't budge. "Damon let go have to go to the bathroom." I pushed his shoulders harder. Damon!" I shoved him so hard he fell off the bed, taking me with him.

"What the hell?" Damon screeched.

"I had to pee and you wouldn't let go of me." I said.

"SO you decided to push me off the bed,"

"Not at first," I muttered sheepishly.

"Hurry up. As soon as the other one wakes up we're going shopping."

Bonnie woke up at eight. We had a quick breakfast before going to the mall. Bonnie and I got a few pairs of shoes and jeans and tons of shirts. When we left the dressing room, we found Damon talking to one of the ladies that worked at the store. "Of courses Mr. Salvatore," the lady was saying. "We'll send the dresses and suit over to your hotel room this afternoon."

Damon paid for our clothes. I waited until we were in the car before I said anything. "Why do we need dresses?" I asked.

"We're going to a party,"

"Why? Whose party?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Damon stated with a glare. I shut up. A few hours later the dresses came. Damon told us he had an hour and a half to get ready. I took a shower first. I quickly showered and straightened my hair before scurrying out of the bathroom so Bonnie could have her turn.

Damon was already dressed. "Um do you think you could turn around so I can change?" I asked hesitantly. He smirked before turning around. I slipped on my dress quickly. Damon turned around and stared at me. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," Damon muttered. "Oh here," he held out a necklace. It had the same stone that's in his ring. "Just in case," he muttered snapping the chain around my neck.

"Just in case, what?" I asked.

"In case the Volturi decide to kill you." Damon said. "Which reminds me I have to do this." he moved my hair to one side of my neck.

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked even though I know I don't want the answer.

"Just in case and I have to mark you." Damon stated leaning closer to my neck.

"Why do you have to mark me?" I asked stalling. "Are you going to mark Bonnie too?"

"Do I have to Influence you? Because I will if I have too," he practically growled. I shook my head. "Good," he leaned down and sank his teeth into my neck. It was painful at first but that stopped and I started to get dizzy. "D-Damon I think you need to-" he finally stopped and leaned against him for support. He cut his wrist before bringing it towards my mouth. I resisted.

"Just drink," Damon demanded shoving his wrist towards my mouth. I drank. "There, there that's enough," Damon murmured pulling his wrist away. I let out a whimper.

Bonnie chose that moment to appear. "Ready when you are,"

"We have to wait until you date gets here." Damon said trying to subtly trying to cover up the mark.

"M-my date?" Bonnie stuttered.

"His name's Paul. We've known each other a while and he owed me."

After Paul arrived, we left for Volterra. Bonnie and I sat in the backseat while Damon drove. When we got there, Paul opened the door for Bonnie. Sweet gesture if he wasn't evil. Damon led me to the entrance and pulled my hair to the side so that all of the vampires could see my mark.

Damon and I went one way while Bonnie and Paul when the other way. I started to follow when Damon pulled me back towards him. "Do not leave my side!" he hissed in my ear.

"Damn," Damon swore glancing towards the door. I followed his gaze. Edward was glaring at Damon. I tried to break away again but Damon held me back again. "Come on," he hurried towards where everybody was gathered. He pushed through the crowd and got towards the center where three vampires were seated.

The one with long black hair smiled at Damon. "Damon Salvatore! Welcome! What are you doing back in Italy?

"Aro!" Damon smiled with false enthusiasm. "May we have a word with you? Alone?"

"Of course of course! Follow me," Aro stated standing up. He led us to a room and told us to take a seat. Damon sat me in his lap. He does that too much.

"So who is your delectable little friend?" Aro asked turning his attention towards me.

"This is Isabella Swan. I'm sure you've heard of her." Damon said. Heard of me?

"Of course. Of course. The Cullen's came by yesterday asking about both of you," Aro said.

"And that's why they're here now?"

Aro nodded. "Along with your brother,"

"Well," Damon said. "Then we need to get a move on. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes. Jane dear, please bring Mr. Salvatore the herbs." herbs? What herbs? I girl that didn't look older than fifteen sauntered in and dropped a box in front of Damon. He nodded stiffly.

"Well if we're done here,"

"Yes," Aro said. "You may leave now. But I do hope to see you two again before you leave." Damon nodded before pushing me out the door.

**So Edward is back in the picture and Damon told Bella he loves her, but she doesn't remember. All of the dresses are on my page. polyvore ****.com/cgi/profile?id=1779501****. Paul is J. August Richards. IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL SEND A TEASER OF MY BELLA/DAMON STORY.**

***Thanks***


	20. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


	21. I Almost Lost You

BPOV

Stefan and Edward were waiting for us outside. Damon pulled me closer to him. Edward snarled and took a step towards us.

"If you get any closer I'll kill her." Damon growled.

"No you won't. You still need her." Stefan stated taking a step towards us.

Damon pulled my hair off my shoulder, showing them my bite mark. "No, but I will turn her and you don't want that now do you, Eddie?" Edward glared at Damon, but didn't say anything. "That's what I thought, now get out of my way."

Edward took another step forward. Stefan grabbed his arm and whispered something. Damon laughed. "That's not going to work and you know it, Stefan,"

Damon's car pulled up next to us. Paul was in the drivers seat and Bonnie was in the back. "Get in the car, Bella," I hesitated. "Now!" I turned around and scurried into the backseat.

DPOV

"If you even think about following I'll kill the other witch," I told them glaring directly and Cullen. I turned towards the car.

"Damon, wait!" Stefan said, taking a step towards me.

I smirked and turned around. "Yes, Brother?"

"What are you going to do with them when you get what you want?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but the mind reader beat me to it.

"You're in love with her!" he snarled. I just smiled and opened the passenger door.

BPOV

We didn't say at the hotel long. Damon just dropped Paul off, grabbed the book and then we were on our way again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked impatiently. Damon just smiled at me.

After about an hour of driving, Damon pulled over at a gas station.

"Stay here," he told us before stepping out of the car.

I waited until her was inside the gas station before I spoke. "What are we gong to do now?"

Bonnie looked at me and then looked towards the front of the car. Damon left the keys in the ignition. I glanced back towards the gas station. Damon was still waiting to pay. I quickly jumped into the drivers seat and sped out of the gas station. I wasn't driving long before a dark figure stepped in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes and screamed.

Damon had me out of the car before I could blink. He slammed me against the side of the car.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Damon hissed, shaking me. "You know how many vampires live here? Or how easily they could've killed you?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Damon I,"

"Just get in the damn car," Damon muttered before jumping into the drivers seat. I slowly walked to the passenger side. Damon sped off the second di closed the door.

After another half hour on the road Damon stopped at a motel. Bonnie fell asleep as soon as we got there. I sat on the edge of the bed while Damon brought our things in.

"You should really get some sleep," Damon muttered.

"I'm not tired," I stated.

Damon shot me a pleading glance. "Don't be difficult, not tonight,"

I stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. Wait, why did I care what was wrong with him?"

"It's nothing," Damon whispered. I raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Damon rolled his eyes. "It's nothing really,"

"Tell me," I whispered. Damon started to pace around the floor.

"Come outside," he finally said. "I don't want to wake the other one up. One of you needs to be awake tomorrow." I nodded and followed him outside.

We stood outside the motel doors. The air was cold and crisp. I shivered.

"Here," Damon said before handing me his coat.

"And they say chivalry is dead," I teased. Damon smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

Damon stared at me for an immeasurable moment. "I almost lost you today,"

"What?"

"Today, when you left. They were out there." Damon whispered.

"Who?"

"The people that will do anything to stop me,"

"Stop you from doing what?" Damon didn't answer. "Damon,"

"Come on," Damon finally said. "Let's go inside,"

I knew he wasn't going to answer my question, so went inside. Bonnie was awake when we walked in. I sat beside her on the bed while Damon looked through his bags.

"You know what I don't understand." Bonnie murmured.

"What?"

"Stefan and Edward. They let you go so easily. I mean, I am pretty sure all of the Cullens could've stopped Damon," Bonnie said. I glanced towards Damon who was furiously searching the bags.

"Dammit!" Damon shouted. Then he turned towards us. "I know why they let you go so easily."

"Why?" Bonnie and I asked in unison.

"They stole the book,"

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't written. I am going to try to update on a regular basis. So please review and I hope I haven't lost any readers. So thank you all who have stuck with me so far. And again I am so sorry it is so short and it took so long.**


	22. You Don't Care

DPOV

How the hell did they get that book? It was with me the whole time.

"I thought you had the book," Bella said. I glared at her, and she froze.

"Just get in the damn car," I growled.

As soon as I pulled out of the parking lot, my phone rang. Stefan.

"Where's the book?" I snarled into the phone.

"We have it," Stefan said. "and we'll give back if you let Bonnie and Bella go."

I laughed bitterly. "You really think I'm going to do that? I have to have her _and _the book. Either way I get screwed over. I have a much better deal. Well, a better deal for me that is. You give me the book and I won't kill the other witch."

"No," Stefan said.

"You don't think I'll do it do you?" I asked incredulously. "Fine," I pulled over and grabbed the other witch. She screamed.

"Damon don't," Bella cried. I ignored her.

"You want to know where I am right now Stefan? I'm standing on a bridge. That's a long drop from a human. I don't think the witch will survive. Let's find out!"

"Damon!" Bella screamed.

"Fine Damon," Stefan grumbled. "We'll give you the book."

"Oh no, brother. There is no "we". _You _will bring me the book. Just you. If anybody else is within a twenty mile radius of us, I'll kill the witch and you'll never see Bella again."

"Fine Damon," Stefan repeated.

"Meet in Florence. Tomorrow. Around noon." I hung up and let go of the witch. She ran to Bella. Bella just stared at me, horrified. I walked passed them and didn't meet her eyes.

"Get back in the car," I muttered.

Bella didn't get in the passenger seat; she got in the back with Bonnie.

Bella and Bonnie fell asleep before we got to Florence. I'm glad. I didn't like the way she was looking at me. There was so much hate in her stare; I never want her to look at me like that again.

BPOV

I closed my eyes a few minutes after Damon started driving. I didn't fall asleep; I couldn't stand looking at him any more. I can't believe Damon would do that. I knew he would do anything to get that book, but it didn't realize how heartless Damon actually was.

It felt like we had been in the car for hours, but it couldn't have been that long when Damon finally stopped the car. I heard his door shut quietly; I kept my eyes closed. Not five minutes later Damon opened my door.

His breath fanned across my face. "I know you're awake," he whispered. I opened my eyes. He was too close to me. "Wake the other one up and let's go,"

I gently shook Bonnie awake. "Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. I kept her as far away from Damon as possible.

Damon unlocked the door and held it open for us. There was only one bed.

"This was the only room left," Damon said. "I can sleep on the floor." I nodded, but didn't say anything.

* * *

I've been staring at the ceiling for the past twenty minutes. Bonnie was asleep beside me and Damon was on the floor. I sighed and rolled over so I was facing where Damon was.

"I know I have a pretty face but still," Damon murmured, grinning. I didn't say anything. "Still giving me the silent treatment, huh? I don't mind. I could use some peace and quiet." I glared at him.

"Then why are you still talking," I complained.

"Ah, she speaks," I glared at him.

Damon turned rolled onto his side so he was facing me. "You know I wasn't going to throw her off the bridge," he said, motioning towards Bonnie.

"Could've fooled me,"

"I wasn't," he insisted.

"You didn't have a reason not too. It's not like killing her would've affected you at all," I said.

"Yes it would have," Damon practically whispered.

"It's not like you care about her,"

"No, I don't," he whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. "but I do care about you."

"What?" I must've heard him wrong.

"Nothing. Never mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Night Damon,"

He mumbled something incoherently, but I could swear I heard the word _love._

This next morning I woke up to Bonnie screaming. She was thrashing around wildly. I tried to wake her up and keep her still. "Bonnie, Bonnie wake up. It's just a dream."

She woke up and stared at me wide eyed. "We're all gonna die."

* * *

**So…hi everybody. I felt compelled to write and this is what happened. What do think's gonna happen? Review. **

***Thanks***** **


	23. The Goonies and Heathers

DPOV

"We're all gonna die," the little witch said.

"What?" Bella asked, wide-eyed.

The witch ignored Bella and turned to me. "You can't do this if you do then-,"

I glared at her. "I don't care about the consequences," I said through gritted teeth.

"You don't understand Damon, if he-"

"I don't care. I have to get this done," If he showed up, which he shouldn't be able to, I don't think, I would take care of it.

Bella watched our interaction wide-eyed.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Bella spoke quietly.

"No," I snapped. "It's none of your business."

"She said _we're_ going to die, Damon. All of us. I'm pretty sure that's _my_ business," Bella retorted.

She had a point. "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream."

"Yeah, a dream about people, vampires, that I've never met, that is not a coincidence. Plus, a witch's dream always means something." Bonnie stated. Little witch was getting feisty.

"Wait what?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "We will worry about your stupid dream after I get the book back. Now get ready, we're leaving in half an hour." Bonnie glared at me before slowly making her way to the bathroom. Bella stayed where she was, staring at me.

"What is going on Damon?" Bella asked.

"It doesn't matter," I stated.

"Damon,"

"I said it doesn't matter," I growled.

"What's your damage, Heather?" Bella said quietly. I raised a questioning eyebrow. Bella blushed. "I like _Heathers_,"

We were on the way within twenty minutes. It was only silent for a few minutes.

"Why Florence?" Bella asked suddenly, breaking the welcomed silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why Italy? Why Florence? Why'd did you decide to come here? Is it where One Eyed Willy buried his treasure?"

"What's with all these before your time movie references?"

Bella shrugged. "It helps me forget that I've been kidnapped by a psychotic vampire,"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not psychotic,"

"Begged a differ," Bonnie muttered from her seat in the back.

I glared at her through the rearview mirror. "If I hear one more word out of you I swear,"

"Damon," Bella chastised me. Did she really just chastise me.

"You too," I growled.

She crossed her arms over her chest, like a petulant child. "Make me,"

"You really shouldn't have said that," I pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, the one where I'm supposed to meet Stefan, but they didn't know that, and glared at Bella menacingly.

"Get out of the car, Bella," she hesitated. "Now!" she got out and quickly shut the door behind her.

"And you," I said, turning towards the other witch. "If you move an inch, if you so much as make a sound, you will regret it."

I quickly got out of the car and over to Bella, without looking suspicious. She flinched when I grabbed her arm. I practically dragged her into the hotel and over to the small restaurant they had inside.

"I had a reservation under Salvatore," I told the hostess, barely looking at her.

The hostess didn't take her eyes off of me as she spoke. "Of course, Mr. Salvatore, the rest of your party has already arrived,"

She showed us to our table, where Stefan was waiting.

"Where's the book?" I asked as soon as the hostess left.

Stefan ignored me. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked Bella. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I didn't hurt either one of them. The other one is in the car Stef," I snapped. "Now where is the book?"

"I have it. But it's not here,"

"What the hell do you mean it's not here?"

"I have it, but I don't have it with me," Stefan said slowly, as if I was an idiot.

I stood up and grabbed Bella by her elbow. "Well, it looks like I have a witch to kill,"

Damon, wait!" Stefan said. I ignored him and continued to drag Bella back to the car.

"Damon please don't," Bella begged. I ignored her too. "What about all that stuff you said yesterday, about actually caring-"

"I lied," I growled. "I don't care about you, and I especially don't care about her. I was just trying to shut you up,"

We got to the care with Stefan right behind us. There was no witch. "What the hell did you do?" I growled, spinning around to face Stefan.

He was smiling that idiot was smiling. "We took away your last pawn. Now let Bella go and leave, Damon,"

"My last pawn?" I scoffed. "Have you forgotten about her?" I asked, pulling Bella closer to me.

Stefan seemed calm. Too calm. He was up to something. "You need her, don't you Damon? And you obviously care about her. You won't hurt her. So just let Bella go and-"

He was cut off when Bella screamed. I clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her.

I heard a distant growling. Edward stood in the shadows of the hotel glaring at me. I grinned. "I was wondering where our Eddie Boy was. Oh, you're worried about Bella? I just broke her pinky finger." I paused and Bella screamed again. "And there goes her wrist. That's got to hurt. Shall I continue?" We were starting to attract attention. "Where's the book Stefan?"

"Edward has it,"

"Well, go get it. Or I break her whole arm,"

I shoved the still crying Bella in the car and walked over to the drivers side and waited.

"Let me come with you," Stefan said when he came back. "Let me make sure that Bella is safe,"

I grabbed the book. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because no matter what you're going to lose, unless you let me go with you,"

"Well, Stefan you have no room to bargain. I have the girl. I have the book. It sure doesn't feel like losing,"

* * *

Bella cried silently for hours before I finally pulled over at a gas station. 'Come here," I told her. she just looked at me. I unbuckled her seat belt and brought her face closer. She whimpered. I bit my wrist and held it to her mouth. She tried to pull away but I grabbed her hair and held her in place. "It'll heal you," she drank, but gagged.

I continued driving as soon as I was sure that she had had enough. Bella stayed silent.

The church was falling apart. Both the door and half of the roof was missing. But that didn't matter. All that matter was that the basement was still there. And I'm sure it was.

**So Damon is an asshole again. I was watching the Goonies while I wrote this if that explains my little move quotes, but whatever. Sorry for taking so long, but whatcha guys think? Hmm? Oh and who do you think the he was that Bonnie was talking about?**


End file.
